paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thawed-out hearts: BlizzardXAvalanche pups
Future generation: Blizzard X Avalanche Blizzard and Avalanche's pups- including adopted Snow. Avalanche-Snowstorm and I (Tundrathesnowpup) share custody~ so ask either one of us if you ever wanna use them please In order of age it goes: Snow, Snowstorm, and Arctic was born 10 minutes before Antarctica, though they consider themselves to be twins. Disclaimer by Tundra Some of the stuff in Blizzard's Soul Mate isn't completely canon to the Tundraverse. some bits and pieces can be considered canon, but it's more of an AU in the universe. In the Tundraverse, Snow is a year old when his siblings are newborns and he was adopted into the family, isolated kid who tends to keep to himself. He's still close to Ace and Winter and has his crush on CJ. Snow still does see his ghost-sitter, Sapphire; much like how Tundra had seen her mother as a pup; and Blizzard does see her when he finds Snow in an alley as a toddler, to give him her blessing to take care of Snow, not much comes out of it. She's his guardian figure. He doesn't learn actual magic in the Tundraverse, but instead learns illusions and stage-magic stuff that he uses to try to impress CJ. Personalities Snowstorm: He can't seem to stop moving. He's very competitive, and often teases the girls for being younger than him. He loves sports and doesn't mind getting down and dirty. He'd be good friends with Shadow and his cousin Aurora He can get extremely competitive, and is a very sore loser. He usually makes life miserable for anyone that beats him at anything. The best example is how he makes tries to make life miserable for Snow, when he beats him at Pup Pup Boogie. Snow: He's the exact opposite of his adoptive brother and sisters. He is an isolated soul, who likes to be alone, or with one or two, and sometimes even three other pups. This is partially because he has a slight fear of others or the company of others, getting extremely anxious and shy in crowds. (He gets over it, though.) He has some feelings for CJ, partially because he believes that his "I-can-do-anything-because-I-rule-the-world" attitude would fit well with CJ's "Everything-revolves-around-me" attitude, and he could do whatever she wants him to do. When someone doesn't know him well, they assume that he's this teenage troublemaker, who's always looking for trouble and a fight, and is out to make people mad, but when you get to know him, you realize he's just a kid at heart, who's trying to prove himself and make friends, but just has the wrong mentality about making friends. **'SPOILER** '''When it comes to defending his family, he will do so without question, and even risk his life to do so. However, he depends on his family to regulate his emotions. If a large event occurs that "plays" with his emotions, he can enter large stages of anger (which is bad), anxiety (which is bad), or sadness, which will soon be demonstrated when a new character is introduced who is supposed to be dead. Arctic and Antarctica: They're big happy balls of sunshine, always wearing a smile, with personalities sort of like Pinkie Pie's from My Little Pony. They're basically everyone's best friends since they're so outgoing and always happy, which really bothers Snow. Appearances Snowstorm: White male husky pup with light blue eyes like his father, he later wears a Dark gray collar with a black dog tag Snow: an all black wolf pup with dark blue eyes like his adoptive mother. Wears a light gray collar, (though is reversible and the other side is a dark pink hue like Ace's eyes), Reversible tag, one side a common dog tag (which is what Ryder sees), the other side dark blue with a magic wand with sparkles (which Ryder has no idea about until later) ''(Tundraverse is just a common silver tag) Arctic: looks exactly like her mother- except for her eyes, which are light blue like her father's Light purple collar with a silver dog tag Antarctica: looks exactly like her father, except for her eyes, which are a darker blue like her mother's Dark blue collar with a silver dog tag Voices Snowstorm: Young: Suggestions Open/ Teen: Suggestions Open Snow: Young: Suggestions Open/ Teen: Suggestions Open Arctic: Young: Sweetie Belle from My Little Pony/ Teen: Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony Antarctica: Young: Scootaloo from My Little Pony/ Teen: Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony Hobbies Snowstorm: He loves playing sports, whatever sport a dog can play, he does, and well. He is set on perfecting every sport he can, but won't cheat to achieve. However, Snow taught him how to make origami, which required a lot of patience, and calmed his temper and extended his patience. Snow: He usually likes hanging out with his friends, one at a time, though, but his official hobby is practicing his magic tricks, usually for CJ. Shadow Paw originally taught him, and he's gotten really good since, proved when he performs a few magic tricks for CJ when she's mad at him. He likes to help the others, mostly his sisters and brother, fix their faults thought hobbies. Not so surprisingly, he just does it for himself, so they won't drive him insane with their hyper-activity. However, he gets into sports and creams Snowstorm in almost everything. Arctic and Antarctica They love anything that involves moving, laughing, and playing around. They do not like to do chores or anything that involves hard work, as they find it boring and not worth doing. Later, Snow teaches them how to meditate. They struggle to sit still, but they enjoy trying it. Secrets Snowstorm: Snowstorm's an open book. Even though it seems like that's not much of a secret, in his case, it is. He thinks he's a mysterious pup with an lot of secrets to hold, but in reality he's easily readible and will often tell people "secrets" without realizing it. Snow: Snow had so many secrets, I don't know where to start. First, he has a crush on CJ; though he tries to charm her a lot it's not much of a secret. The rest of his secrets only CJ, Ace, and Winter know. For example, where he learned magic, or about his pup-sitter Sapphire, the ghost that befriended Blizzard when he first found Snow. There are also some secrets that are just plain embarrassing, like that he sleeps with a special plush toy moon that he named Plushie. Lastly, there are some secret that he just keeps to himself about his past, like the fact that his tail was run over by a car and he can't feel pain in it. Another one that only CJ knows is that he's slightly jealous of Ace, because he's friends with practically everyone, but he never gives Ace grief about it. The half that CJ doesn't know is that his jealousy is mainly stemmed from her liking Ace, which drives him crazy. Arctic and Antarctica: They are actually open books, and have almost no secrets, mostly because they can't keep a secret for more than 5 minutes. They only secret they can keep is the fact that they chew on each others tails when they're nervous, and they almost never are, so no one knows. Fears Snowstorm: Snowstorm is afraid of anything with eight or more legs. That includes spiders, octopi, squids, centipedes, millipedes, and all of the other -pedes that have more than seven legs. Crickets? Okay. Mutated crickets with eight legs? Definitely NOT okay. Snow: Snow is afraid of one thing, and one thing only. The terrible, the horrible, the absolutely TERRIFYING... Caramel. Thought it seems weird, if you take into account that he nearly drowned in a vat of caramel, then it doesn't seem so weird, after all. Arctic and Antarctica: While they're not very fond of bugs or crawly creatures, the girls are mostly just terrified of the multi-legged ones and the ones with pinchers. They're not very fond of crabs, and are kinda scared of anything that looks like they can hurt them. They're jumpy at loud noises, but not terrified of them Trivia *Snowstorm has a crush on CJ's friend, Iris, and likes to be around her when she's not CJ's right-paw pup. *After seeing Ash heartbroken over CJ, Arctic tries to cheer him up, mostly because of her crush on him, and slowly he starts to like her back. *Antarctic didn't seem to mind not having a crush at the moment, and takes joy in helping her siblings and friends with their own crushes, but that changes when she starts to have a crush on Danny's son, Jay *Snowstorm and Sage tend to go head-to-head a lot for sports and can get very very competitive. It usually ends in a time-out for both pups. Later, they somehow drag Snow into all of this, after he beat them for the first time at Pup pup boogie. * Blizzard is very protective of his biological pups; Arctic, Antarctica, and Snowstorm, but seems to let Snow do whatever he wants. He won't let Snowstorm go out in a snowstorm in fear he will get lost, but he let Snow jump off the Eiffel Tower. * Snow and Blizzard both fell into a vat of caramel at a Twix factory when Snow was young. Snow had strayed off, and fell in the vat, and Blizzard jumped in after him. A security guard saved them, but they ran away before they could be identified, but Snow is now forever afraid of this sweet treat. * Snow and Snowstorm become very accurate at guessing each others feelings, being able to read expressions. They don't use this trait very often since they don't hang out as much as they do with other pups, but when they're older they sometimes help each other out . * CJ and Snow are not having any pups of their own. They love being near their nieces and nephews, but are very comfortable being able to go home by themselves and not have to take care of any pups. Random Facts *Snow can sometimes go a little bit crazy, no, insane, when the moment calls for it. This usually only happens though, when he goes too long without going outside or eating meat. His wolf genes are mostly to blame for it though. It can get so bad, that Snowstorm said, and I quote, "I would rather go outside during a hurricane than have to see him get cabin fever. That way, I would be a lot safer. " *Arctic and Antarctica always remain somewhat hyperactive, but Antarctica matures a little bit more as she gets older. *When new dogs move into town, Snow is usually teased about his appearance, often being called names. These include 'disabled dog', 'wolf mutt', 'the stray', 'the freak', 'robo-dog', 'metal-paws', and an assortment of other names. This will be further addressed in a future story I(Avalanche-snowstorm) will write, titled "Melting Snow". *Even though Snow is perfectly capable of taking care of himself - which he has proved on many occasions - Ace and Blizzard are always very protective of him when it comes to social situations. This is due to the fact that he is often teased and that he has a very short temper, and he often resorts to violence. Blizzard often does the same thing, leaving the full responsibility of making sure that Snow and Blizzard don't hurt anyone on Ace's shoulders. (non-canon to Tundraverse) *As Snow was growing up, before he met Avalanche and the others, he considered Blizzard as his father and considered Sapphire as a mother. Even though he knows Avalanche is now his mother, he never really outgrew this. *Although his family consists of Snowstorm, Arctic, Antarctica, Avalanche, and Blizzard, he doesn't really think of all of them that way. In the beginning, he only thought of Blizzard, Arctic, and Antarctica as family, along with Ace and Winter. Later on, he grew closer to Snowstorm, but he never grew that close to Avalanche, considering her more of an aunt than a mother. Gallery What If.png|This is what Blizzard thought would happen if he had all the puppies together. Snowstorm is bothering Snow, who, to get away from him, built a little stick tower. Poor Snow. Thank goodness Blizzard has good judgment. (edited by Avalanche-Snowstorm) At play with me by pokemonluvergirl2-d8294j9.png|Art trade for Sonic2125 by Tundrathesnowpup- Ash and Arctic playing Next generation puppies by dj doxie-d83f2hh.png|future gen puppy headshots by DJ-Doxie Would you go out with me.png|Ash asking Arctic out by Sonic2125 Ash s heartbreak aftermath by sonic2125-d810hzn.png|Ash's heartbreak page 2- by Sonic2125 Ash and arctic by sonic2125-d816at2.png|Arctic comforting Ash- by sonic2125 Kiss under moonlight by sonic2125-d89fr65.png|Ash and Arctic's first date- by Sonic2125 Ash and arctic sleepover by sonic2125-d8duu1t.png|Drawn by sonic2125 Ash and Arctic have a sleepover Twitterpation.png|Art trade for Zumarocks- Antarctica and Jay on a date in the park So how do i look by sonic2125-d8ii7g3.png|Arctic's new look- drawn by sonic2125 IMG 20160103 002130.jpg|a cute pic of the twins by Jay >u< Category:Fanon Characters Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Females Category:Future generation Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Future Generation Category:Next Generation Category:Baby puppies Category:Shared Pups Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Avalanche-Snowstorm's Character Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundra's Family Category:Civilian character Category:Adopted Pup Category:Adopted Siblings Category:Mixed Breed